FEAR
by lord-seagen
Summary: The night after the Potter's death, Quin shows up at his sisters house to wittness the deposit of a baby on her door step. From there he takes things into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JKR.

**Authors notes**: Ok my friends, I what you to be brutally honest. Tell me what you think.

*** Memories or flashbacks ***

F.E.A.R.

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

A man stood ion the shadows watching the cat roam the street outside of his half sisters house. He could tell that it wasn't a real cat but a witch or wizard in their Animagus form. He had been waiting at the house every since he had herd of his relatives death.

At midnight a wizard in gaudy robes with long white beard and hair apparated in and started to steel the lights from the street lamps. The tabby cat approached the wizard and transformed into a tall witch with a stern look on her face.

"Albus, are you sure about this?" she asked, "I've been watching them all day and they are the worst kind of muggles I've ever encountered" she finished as a motor sound descended from the cloudless dark sky.

As the sound got louder, the man in the shadows saw a 1938 Brough Superior Golden Dream motorcycle land at the end of the street and skid to a stop. The big man on the bike said something about the tike feel asleep some where on the way. Quentin stood there as he watched the wizard place the baby on the doorstep with a letter.

The witch said something about "I don't have a good feeling about this" but he couldn't make out the answer. He waited until they left before crossing the street to gaze at the child in the basket. He then read the note and decided to watch the child for a couple of weeks to see how well the child is treated. He knew his half sister well enough to know of her jealousy. She had been able to do small amounts of magic but she was just above a squib and when she didn't receive a letter by her twelfth summer, Petunia swore to never use magic and to hate every one who used it.

Quin placed the note back in the basket and started a mental list of thing he would need to keep tabs on things around number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He figured a couple of bugs and internet cameras to see what's going on in the house. He pulled out his cell and dialed the pre-set number.

"Yeah, Tommy. Sorry to be calling so late but I need you to get a team together to setup a house for surveillance in Little Whinging, Surrey. Number four, yeah offer them three month free cable and install a full contingency for intel. What was that, yeah tomorrow after noon is soon enough. Bye" and he hung up. He sat there the rest of the night watching the house.

F.E.A.R.

By the middle of the second week, Quin had all the info he needed. Petunia's husband was a brut of a man who had very little patience's as well as brains. Quin had footage of child abuse in the manor of Vernon slapping a sixteen month old a cross the room for being in the living room along with some other footage just as damaging.

That evening he gathered up all the paper work he needed to show he was a relative and had Tommy make copies of all the evidence. He had it all together for the next morning, in which an anonymous call to the Bobbies would allow him to take his nephew away from the Dursleys.

F.E.A.R.

Early one morning, an eight year old walked into an office that had display cases along all the walls showing all kinds of weapons that had been invented through the years. The child looked at the man behind the desk, "Uncle, what is it that you do?" he asked.

Quin looked up and sighed. He knew this day was coming but he hoped that he'd have a couple more years. "Well why don't you sit down Harry and I'll try to explain" he said as Harry climbed into the seat in front of the desk.

"Well Harry it started a long time ago. My mother lost her husband in a war against an evil wizard. His name was Gellert Grindelwald and he believed that magicals should rule the world and that non magicals and magic born from non magicals should be slaves or killed outright. My father fought along side other witches and wizards to do what's right. You see my father had proof that the magical community would die out if they continued to stay with just Pure-Bloods. My father had been keeping records for years of the births of the Pure-Bloods families. He found that less and less magical children where being born. Their children were born squibs or not far above squibs."

"When I was eight, my father died in the final battle against Grindelwald in 1945. As I was the only child and a male, I would inherit everything at my maturity and my mother and I were quiet comfortable."

"My mother was still young and soon fell in love with a muggle, that's a non-magical, and married soon after. Your aunt was born the next year and was showing mild accidental magic. However, she did not develop the way we had hoped and as she got older her magic became weaker."

"Your mother was born three years later and like her older sister, she showed accidental magic. But unlike your aunt, your mother kept getting stronger. When your mother was born I had been out of school for three years. During that time, I had a hard time finding work. The Purebloods knew that my mother had married a muggle and were black balling me."

"So I started my own company and said to hell with there Status of Secrecy. I started integrating magic and technology. I used it to keep tabs on certain people in the magical world. I also partnered with an assassin would was on the run from the Triad in Japan."

"My partner, Hiroyuki Hitoshi and I started to recruit both magicals and non-magicals. We would train them in the ways of the assassins and intelligence. We now have the largest organization in Europe and have done quiet a bit of work for the Queen her self. Our company was heavily involved in the last war with Voldemort and believe, as a man named Dumbledore that Voldemort is not dead."

"Is there a specific reason why you ask Harry?" Quin asked.

"Oh well I ….um .. have seen some of the mail on your desk and wondered what F.E.A.R. stood for" Harry said.

"Well Harry, it stands for The Fellowship of the Elite Assassins Reborn. Yuki, my partner is reviving the old assassin guild of Japan and actually improving on it. We have people working for us who have been in the British military as well as military around the world. So dose that answer your question?" Quin asked.

Harry looked at his uncle for a moment as if deciding something and gave a small nod, "are you training me to work for you uncle?" he finally asked.

Quin studied Harry for a moment and answered "Yes Harry, I am" he said. "But not just that, you will take over the company one day Harry" he finished.

Harry stared at his uncle for a minute or two before he found his voice. "Can you tell me why?" he asked.

Quin took a beep breath and answered Harry, "I can tell you a small part of it until you get some training in protecting your mind" Quin said. "Before your parents were killed, your mother sent me a letter. It basically said that you or one other were going to be the main force to ending the war against Voldemort and if you were sent to her sisters I was to get you and keep you safe. I figured that the best way to keep you safe is to train you to protect yourself. So now that you have broached the questions I think we should get you some tutor in some of the more important subject of magic. What do you think?"

"What ever you think uncle, I trust you" Harry replied.

F.E.A.R.

A ten and a half year old boy walked down the hall of F.E.A.R. with the assurance of an adult twice his age. Everyone knew him and respected him. Not because of his uncle but because he was dame lethal. Harry was heading to his uncle's office to show him the letter he had received for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

F.E.A.R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JKR.

**Authors notes**: Ok my friends, I what you to be brutally honest. Tell me what you think.

*** Memories or flashbacks ***

**F.E.A.R.**

**Chapter Two**

**Harry knocked on his uncle's office door and waited. After a couple of minutes he heard "come" and he opened the door and stepped inside. Sadie Pruitt was just standing up from the chair in front of Quin's desk. "Good morning Harry" Sadie said as she turned to see who had entered.**

**"Good morning Miss Sadie" Harry replied, "am I interrupting something?" he asked.**

**"No not at all. Just another assignment from the Office of Magical Intelligence" Quin said.**

**"Will you be needing me on this one?" Harry asked.**

**"Well we haven't worked out all the details yet but we'll let you know. Sadie get with Rose about verifying the intel and start a plan" Quin said as Sadie headed for the door.**

**"I'll get on it right away Quin" she said as she opened the door.**

**Once they were alone Quin turned the Harry "so what can I do for Harry?" he asked.**

**Harry looked at him and held out an envelope to his uncle. "This arrived this morning" he said. "**That bastard actually sent me an invitation for me to be under him rule"

**Before he even took the envelope Quin knew what it was. They had been expecting it for the last couple of months. He took the envelope from Harry and looked at the seal, Hogwarts. Quin handed it back to Harry, "what do you want to do?" he asked.**

**Harry took the letter and stared at for a few minutes. He then looked his uncle in the eye, "I'm not sure what I want to do. I can't believe **he had the gale to send it**" he said.**

"Now Harry you know he didn't sit down and pin that letter himself. The letters are written by the castles magic in a room near its heart. The room has a book called 'The Book of Magical Births'. The book records the name and address of every magically born child in the United Kingdom." Quin said.

"So that bastard didn't send me the letter? Well I think we should just ignore the letter and look at all the other school in and out of the country" Harry said.

**"Fair enough Harry, after Dumbledore left you on that door step it's no wonder you're undecided. We could put it off for a week or so to think about it" Quin replied as he watched Harry.**

**Harry started to get angry again, it always happen when he thought about what his uncle told him about his two weeks with his mothers relatives. Quin blinked and in that blink Harry spun around and conjured three four inch blades which soared across the room and embedded themselves into the painting across for Quin's desk.**

**"Dame it Harry, would you stop doing that. I'm tired of fixing that painting." Quin half yelled at Harry. Harry was well known for his temper. If you did anything to him or one of his friends Harry would go after you. The thing is it wasn't a full frontal attack. He would get you when you lest expected it and it was always in the form of a prank. Of course some pranks were more severe than others but that all depended on who you hurt and how badly.**

**"Ok, we'll wait and see what happens next" and with that Harry stormed out of the office.**

**After the door closed Quin got on the phone. "Yeah Sadie, could you come back in here please" he then lessened for a moment then hung up the phone. Three minutes later there was a knock at the door, "come" he said. The door opened and Sadie walked in.**

**"What's up Quin?" she asked.**

**"We need to get Harry to Gringotts for a heredity test and accept his Head of House. I want you to get a team together to take him tomorrow. Take Andi and Mark with you to Gringotts and set up Kriss in a Lecky Cauldron room overlooking the ally with her sniper rifle." He said while thinking about tomorrow.**

Sadie made a note to pull the folios of the team. Each mission they go on is documented for pay and advancement. "Anything else Quin?" she asked.

"If something happens to Harry, I'm going to have your ass" he said.

Sadie smirked with that twinkle she always gets and said "you've already had that….numerous times" she winked at him and walked out.

Quin chuckled softly to himself as he watched her leave. 'Yes I have' he thought to himself.

**F.E.A.R.**

Harry walked down the hall towards the practice hall. He had to avoid the smaller kids running down the hall. No matter how angry he was, seeing the smiling faces of the kids always made him happy. To an outsider, having children in a place of business like this would seem strange but to the employees they knew that most of them came from orphanages. Some were off the streets of London and were brought in by one of the employees.

All the children are taught self defense and schooled through "A" level qualification. Most of the graduates join the military to become specialist in the field of their choice. Many come back to teach or for employment. They have had many magical children come through the school. Most were kicked out of the house by their Christian families because of the devil inhabiting the children's bodies. All the children at F.E.A.R. were loved by the entire company and nurtured to their fullest potential. Not all of the children in F.E.A.R. would become assassins, it was never demanded of anyone to become an assassin but all were trained as if in a military academy.

Harry finally entered the practice hall. He headed towards the workout room to do some heavy lifting to expel some of the anger he still had. He went to the weight bench and loaded the bar with two hundred and fifty pounds. He pulled off his t-shirt and grabbed a towel. Lying down on the bench he started his reps of eight. After the first rep he stood up and wiped off the sweat off his body and the bench with the towel. Lying down again he grabbed the bar but before he could do the lift, he felt a weight on his hips. Looking down he found Bernadine Mckinney sitting on his lap. The mischief in her eyes and the smirk on her lips told him she was up to something. She then rotated her hips over his manhood grinding herself down on him.

"Harry, when are you going to give me some of this" she said as she pressed down harder and moaned.

"Nadine, you know I'm just a little too young to think about that. Maybe after my birthday and I do stress maybe" he replied.

"Oh harry, you're just no fun. You can have all of this, all you have to do is say the word" she said as her hand swept down her body.

"Nadine, I'm not old enough to know those words and if I did know any of those words you would be the first to hear them" he teased her back. This was the game she always played with him. She was three and a half years older than him but neither one of them were sexually active. But to hear them talk one never knows.

Nadine stood up, swung her leg over his legs and started to walk over to the Lat Machine. Sitting down facing him she grabbed the bar and pulled. Looking at him, "your loss" she said with a smile as her breast contracted with each pull.

Shaking his head to clear away the cobwebs harry started his second rep. After he finished his third rep, Harry grabbed his shirt and towel before heading to the showers. As he walked by Nadine, he bumped her with his hip, nearly knocking her off the bench.

Catching herself, Nadine yelled, "hay you butt" as she swatted him on the ass. He looked back with a big smile on his face

"Pay backs a bitch" he replied and headed to the showers.

"You ought to know" she yelled as he started to close the door.

**F.E.A.R.**

After his shower Harry headed for the galley for a late lunch. As he walked into the galley, he was Sadie waving to him. He walked over to her group to find out what she wanted.

"Harry, once you grab your lunch come sit with us" she said. It wasn't an order but it was close.

"Will do" he said as he walked over to get his food. After he sat down and had a couple of bites, Sadie started the conversation.

"Harry this is a team being put together to take you to Gringotts tomorrow. First is Marquis Youngblood, tactical specialist. Next is Andromeda Hunter, weapon specialist and lastly is Krista Mcfadden, sniper. The four of us will escort you to Gringotts for a **heredity test and to accept your place as Head of House. Mark, she pointed to **Marquis Youngblood, will take the lead and when we reach the bank he will position himself out side to watch the door. Andi, she pointed to Andromeda Hunter, will bring up the rear and come with us in the bank. Kriss, pointing to Krista Mcfadden, will leave about an hour before us to take up a sniper position in the Lecky Cauldron's upper floor back room.

Now each of us will have com devices to communicate with each other and the Com Room here. We will be using the floo system to get to the Lecky Cauldron and to get back to F.E.A.R., does anyone have any questions?" Sadie finally asked.

"Why are we doing this?" Harry asked.

"Well first of all, you are the only surviving heir to the House of Potter. Second, it is rumored that your father was related to one or more Ancient houses and lastly, your uncle order it. Any more questions Harry?" she said while looking him in the eye.

"Err… no, I was just wondering" he said with a shrug and a smile on his face. Sadie's stern expression melted at that point.

"OK, we'll meet for breakfast tomorrow morning and then Kriss will leave to setup. Once she has confirmed she's ready, we will leave. So until tomorrow morning you all need to get your things together" Sadie finished and each one knew what she meant.

**F.E.A.R.**

The next morning after breakfast Kriss left by floo, to the Lecky Cauldron, to get setup. Sadie, Marc, Andi and Harry looked over a map of Diagon Ally. It was determined that Marc would take a seat at the cafe across the alley with the best view of said alley. Andi would take up a position inside the door to the bank. After each member of the team knew what to do everyone waited.

Quin's magical researcher found out that anyone can use the floo network even if they were not magical. A simple magical amulet would allow non-magicals to go through. Stepping out of the floo at the Lecky Cauldron, Kriss headed for the stairs. F.E.A.R. held a room on the fourth floor every since it was established. They found out what the Purebloods thought of the so called Muggle-borns, so they had a sniper watch the alley while the children were shopping.

It took Kriss a few minutes to reach the room, once there she unpacked her L115A3 SSIP and set it up on the desk in front of the window. She loaded the five round feed box and slid one round in the chamber. After setting the spotting scopes and the laser range finders she called "heredity five ready, copy".

"Heredity five copy, informing heredity one now. Be at your location in five, do you copy" Com Room Command said.

"Heredity five copies, all calm on this end" she replied looking at her watch.

**F.E.A.R.**

"Heredity one, heredity five in place and ready, do you copy" Sadie heard from her ear piece.

"This is heredity one, we are on the move" and with that she signaled Mark to go. Mark threw the floo powder into the fireplace and said "Lecky Cauldron". After the fire turned green he stepped through to the lounge of the Lecky Cauldron and stood across from the fireplace as Sadie stepped out. The next one through was Harry and as usual he tripped and fell into mark who caught him while Andi stepped through.

"If you would stop monkeying around, we could get going" Sadie said to Harry with that blasted smile on her face. "Ok Mark, go. We'll be right behind you" and Mark gave her a nod then turned and headed for the back door. Sadie and Harry were three steps behind him and Andi was three steps behind them.

Everyone was on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Sadie touched her com link "Heredity five this is heredity one anything to report" she said.

"All clear boss" Kriss said, Sadie hated when they called her that.

After a few minutes they made it to the huge marble building. Mark split off and took up position at the café on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley while Sadie, Harry and Andi walked up the steps.

Once inside Sadie nodded to Andi then directed Harry to the inheritance department. "Good morning Master Goblin, we have an appointment for Potter" she said as the goblin looked up from the journal he was looking through.

"Ah yes, you are a couple of minutes early but I can show you in now" he said as he jumped down from the tall chair. "If you would follow me please" he said as he showed them through a door behind his desk. "Germil will see you immediately" he said as they followed him down the hall.

They soon found themselves outside of a huge teak door with inlaid silver depicting a goblin battle with wizards. The little goblin knocked then opened the door. "Harry Potter and company" he announced then stepped to the side allowing the two to enter. After stepping side, Harry quickly bowed to the goblin "thank you for your assistance" and the goblin bowed in return before leaving.

"Ah such manners for one so young please have a seat" the above average goblin said. "I am Germil and I will be administrating the tests today. Now what do you wish to do?" he asked.

Sadie spoke for the group, "Harry's uncle knows that Harry is the last of the Potter line and would like for him to take his position as Head of House" she said with respect.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"We would also like to test him for any Ancient houses he maybe heir of, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" she said.

"No, no trouble at all. Mr. Potter what do you think of all this?" Germil asked.

"Err…well…um…it sounds ok to me, I think" he replied and Germil chuckled at his answer.

"I would have expected no less from a child your age. So, shall we begin?" he asked. Germil started to pull items from the cabinet behind him a bowl, potion bottle, leather pouch, a knife and a stack of parchments. After Germil got settled back in his chair, he began to explain the process. "Now then, what we need to do is collect some of your blood in the bowl. Then we will add two measures of the potion in this bottle and let it set for five minutes. Afterwards we will use these rods and parchments to get our answers. Any questions?" he finished saying as the two on the other side of the desk shook their heads.

"All right Mr. Potter" Germil began.

"Harry please" Harry said as Germil nodded his head.

"Harry, please cut the ring finger on both hands and let five drops from each finger fall into the bowl" he instructed as Harry picked up the knife. Harry gave a little hiss as he nicked the end of his fingers. After letting five drops each fall into the bowl, he stuck the ends of his fingers in his mouth. "Let me heal those for you Harry" Germil said as Harry removed his fingers from his mouth and watched as Germil healed them.

Germil then added two measures of potion to the blood then swirled it around and sat it aside. He then pulled out four sheets of parchment and laid them on the desk. After that Germil opened the leather pouch and pulled out four rods. They were gold, silver, bronze and copper.

Germil turned back to the bowl of potion and blood and moved it to the point between Harry and the parchments. He picked up the gold rod and dipped it in the solution then placed it at the top of the first piece of parchment allowing the solution to pool at the rods base. Germil did the same procedure for each of the next three rods.

Once each parchment had a small pool of solution Germil cleaned the rods and put them away, He also vanished the solution left in the bowl and put everything away. By the time he had finished the first piece of parchment was showing line all across the top.

While this was going on Sadie stood and walked over to the corner of the room to contact the rest of the team. "Heredity two, four and five, this is one status" she said.

"Heredity one this is two, quiet so far" Mark answered.

"Heredity one this is five, no undo movement" Kriss said.

"Heredity one this is four, no unusual movement in the lobby" Andi said.

"Good, keep me apprised, one out" Sadie said as she moved back to her chair.

Germil moved the last three parchments to a low cabinet behind his desk and tapped the first one with his finger nail. As it started to grow he moved it to the center of his desk. The lines on the page started to become words. "Now this first page is heredity. It will show your family line" he said. At the top was Harry's name then his parents. Harry was his uncle and his other relatives.

"So this shows both magical and non-magical relatives?" Harry asked to confirm what he was seeing.

"Yes it does Harry" Germil said as the three of them stared at the page.

After a few minutes the page was black, "what does that mean?" Harry asked with a shocked look on his face.

Germil smiled which Harry never wanted to see again, then picked up the page and moved over to an empty wall. Once he touched it to the wall it started to grow until it was a little over a meter high and a meter wide. "Well, let's hit the high points should we" Germil said as he looked over to the humans, receiving a nod from each. "It seems as though you are related to Merlin, Le Fay, Hufflepuff, Ignotus Perverell, McGonagall and Herpo the Foul on your magical side. It looks like you're related to the Witty's on your non-magical side" he said.

He started to touch different names on the page, "it looks like you are the heir to Merlin and Le Fay, Hufflepuff, Potter and Herpo. It also looks like you can claim the title of Lord Witty from your third cousin once removed. His Great-Great-Great-grandfather was your Great-great-grandfather which gives you a better claim to the Lordship" Germil told them.

Just then Sadie's ear wig piped up, "heredity two to heredity one come in" Mark called.

"One here, what's up two?" Sadie said.

"We may have a problem. A group of four wizards stepped out of Knockturn Alley and met with two other who approached from the Lecky Cauldron. They are wearing long black cloaks with hoods and they keep pointing to the bank" Mark said.

"OK two, keep me appraised One out" Sadie said then turned her attention to Germil.

"Harry you have received the Dukedom of Merlin and Le Fay and Hufflepuff. You also get an Esquire from Herpo the Foul" he then walked to his desk and touched a black circle.

"Yes sir" was heard in the room.

"Bring me the files and effects on Potter, Merlin, Le Fay and Hufflepuff. Also bring the files for McGonagall, Ignotus Perverell and Herpo the Foul. Lastly I need all information on a Non-magical by the title of Lord Witty and family. Do you have all of that" Germil finally said.

"Yes sir, we will have that to you momentarily" and with that the voice faded.

Germil then turned back to his filing cabinets to get one of the other parchments and brought it to the desk. "Ok, this one is from the silver rod and it shows the affinity to special skills. Let's see here, it looks as though you could be a multiple Animagus. You also could be very good with any blade you pick up. Humm, it looks like you will be a very powerful wizard too." He said.

"Why is that sir" Harry asked.

Germil pointed to a line on the page and said "this shows your power level as of right now and you are well above average but there seems to be a block in place which will have to be removed. The signature on the block is the Chief Warlock but that is strange, he's never personally but a block on any child before. He always ordered the child protection agency to apply them. That way they would have a record of when they must be removed to keep from harming the child. It is a very good thing that you came in Harry. If you started school with that block in place by the time you reached your adulthood you could have exploded form magical suppression,"

"I take it that magical suppression is bad" Harry said.

"Well let's put it this way. Each time you cast a spell, the block keeps some of your magic from performing what it is supposes to be doing. After a long amount of time the magic behind the block builds up and if it builds up long enough a simple cheering charm could ignite the built up magic and you have a very big magical explosion" Germil said as he watched Harry and Sadie's faces turn red.

Germil sat there watching the two, letting them clam down a little. Then Harry spoke, "thank you for explaining that to me. I guess this is one more thing in which Dumbles will have to pay for" he said looking at Sadie. He looked back to Germil, "anything else on the parchment" he said pointing to the one on the desk.

Germil looked down "ah, yes. It shows here that you have an affinity for Defense and Transfiguration and also wandless magic" he said. He then brought the other two over to the desk. "Let's see here, it looks like you have Dragon in your back ground" he said. Pulling the last parchment over and looking it over he said "it looks as though you a vampire in your background"

At that moment there was a knock at the door. It opened and in walked a goblin eight medium size boxes behind him. "The file you ask for sir" the little goblin said as he directed the boxes to the larger table in the room. Once they were on the table and he stopped his magic, he bowed and left the room.

Germil rose from his seat and made his way over to the boxes, waving to the humans to follow. Quickly looking through the boxes to determine what was there, he turned to Harry. "Now, you have to accept your Head of House ring and responsibilities before you can accept the rest" Germil said before reaching into one of the boxes and pulling out a ledger and a smaller box. He opened the box and sat it on the table. Harry looked at it, there was a lion's head carved into a medium size ruby. The sides of the ring had writing on it but he couldn't read it from the angle he was looking at it.

Germil opened the ledger and scanned through the pages. With an "Ah" he found what he was looking for. "Now Harry, you need to read this page through before you start" he said with a very serious look.

Harry nodded and took the book. He read through the page and when he reached the bottom he looked up with a confused expression.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Germil asked.

"Well it doesn't make any sense" Harry replied.

"That's ok just read through it again and then we will start" Germil said.

Harry read the page again and when he reached the bottom he looked at Germil, "so the ring can kill me if I am not a blood heir?" he asked.

"Only for this ritual, there is another for an heir apparent by appointment" Germil said.

Harry laid the book next to the ring box and took a big breath and let it out slowly. After one more look at the book he started. "I, Harry James Potter, son of James Herald Potter and Lilith Rose Potter nee Evans, Do here by clam my right to take up the mantel as head of the house of Potter" he said then he reached down and picked up the ring. "By the ways of the old I clam my right to wear the Head of House ring and accept all the responsibilities of that post" he said as he slid the ring on his ring finger of his right hand.

When the ring slid over the second knuckle, a flare of white light engulfed Harry. It lasted for about thirty seconds then faded. Harry stood there with his eyes closed and head down. The first thing Sadie noticed was that Harry was taller and muscular. His hair was longer and his facial features had changed a bit. When he opened his eye she gasped for his eyes were glowing. A smile spread across his face when he looked at her. She could help but think 'he's gorgeous' as he looked back down at the ring.

When he looked down Sadie noticed that there was a golden glow on his forehead, she stepped forward and brushed his hair out of the way. The glow centered on his scar and it seemed to be absorbed into the scar. The longer she watched it the stranger it got. As the golden glow was absorbed a inky black substance leaked out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Germil move quickly to his desk and pull a thin long vial out of the center drawer.

Coming back over to Harry, he placed the vial on the black substance and it was sucked into the vial. This continued for another couple of minutes until the glow faded. Once the glow faded she could hear a wale of agony. For a minute she thought it came from Harry but he was still smiling at her. Then his smile disappeared and was replaced by agony as he doubled over and fell to the floor. She could see his torso was surrounded by a red glow that swirled around him. After a minute the red glow faded and a multi-color light exploded from his body and his features relaxed.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked as she knelt next to him. "What happen to him" she yelled at Germil.

Germil was on the other side of Harry and was waving his hands over the boy, "it would seem that the ring had removed the block on his magic. I would suspect that sense the block was not done by a Potter the removal was very painful" he replied.

Harry started to moan as he tried to move. Sadie fished out her med kit and retrieved the pain relieving potion and feed it to Harry. Harry coughed a bit and then sighed as the pain slipped away. With his eyes still closed he said, "what the hell just happened?"

"Well, I would say that the ring did not like some of the things that had happen to you over the years. Harry, it looks like the block on your magic has been removed and your scar is near none existent. I well need to do some research on the black stuff that came out of your scar…."

"What black stuff are you talking about?" Harry asked not knowing what Germil was talking about.

"After you put on the ring, you were surrounded by a white light, which has changed your features by the way. After the white light faded we could see a golden glow covering your scar. The glow was absorbed into your scar and an inky black substance leaked out. Germil collected it in a vial to research later" Sadie said.

Harry opened his eyes, "where are my glasses, everything is blurry" he said.

"Harry, you're wearing your glasses" Sadie said and with that Harry reached up and took them off. He blinked a couple of times and then looked around.

"I think my eyesight has been fixed" he said as he looked at his hand with the ring on it.

They helped Harry up and went back to the table. When they got close to the table Harry stopped in his tracks and his eyes glazed over. Raising his right hand he started to speak, "I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter do here by clam that which is mine by right of session as the heir of Merlin, Le Fay and Hufflepuff, and as a member of the houses of McGonagall, Ignotus Perverell and Herpo, I hereby clam my rightful place in these houses. So mote it be." While he was saying that the remaining boxes opened and the rings of the houses floated out of each box and came to his hand. He placed the member rings on his pinky (McGonagall), thump (Ignotus Perverell) and index finger (Herpo) of his right hand. The ring of Head of House went on his thump (Merlin), Pinky (Le Fay) and index finger (Hufflepuff) of his left hand. Then with a thought they all faded from view.

Germil was very impressed by the power Harry was wielding. However, when he looked at the female, he could tell she was confused. "Harry has just invoked the right of session now that he is an adult. Now all he needs to do is sign the paperwork to be sent to the Ministry archives" Germil said.

Harry heard that and looked at Germil, "would you gather a group of your country men to go over my holdings and I would like a copy of everything you have on the table to take with me" he said.

"It would be an honor milord" he said with a bow.

"Now none of that, it's still Harry during our meetings" he said as Germil waved his hand at the boxes on the table. A larger box appeared next to eight others. Harry pulled his wand and shrank the box and put it in his pocket. "Oh and by the way, I would like it if you would consider Griphook as one of my accountants. It's always good to help a friend gat promoted" he said as he bowed to Germil. "As the Goblins say, Time is Money. May your gold flow like honey and may your wife have many boys" he said.

"May your enemies tremble in your presents and fall before your sword" Germil said with a bow. "Have a good day Harry" he said as he held the door to his office as Harry and Sadie left.

On the way back to the lobby, Sadie got on the coms, "Heredity one to Heredity two, give me a sitrep" Sadie said.

"Heredity two here, bad guys stationed on both sides of the banks door, Two at the entrance of Knockturn Alley, the last three are spread out through the crowd" Mark said.

"Copy that Two, Five what's your sitrep?" Sadie said.

"One, Five here, I have bead on the three in the crowd. I'll have to take the one that will cause the least collateral damage then work from there" Kriss replied.

"Copy that Five, we are at the door. Be prepared to move" Sadie said then nodded to Harry and Andi. Andi head out the door and went to the right, Sadie stepped out second and went to the left. Harry stayed back for a moment and took one last look around the lobby. He noticed a man standing in line in black robes turn and head his way.

Harry stepped into the atrium between the outer doors and the inner doors and move to the left. He pressed his back to the wall and waited for the man to step through the door way. Looking to the right, he watched as a wand led the as the man came into the atrium. Without any hesitation, Harry's hand shot out and three four inch metal blades shot out of his hand and imbedded in the man's forearm of his wand hand. The man screamed as he dropped the wand, holding his right hand trying to stem the flow of blood.

The scream alerted the guards at the front door who charged into the atrium to see what was going on. That's when Mark went into action. Pulling his Skorpion VZ. 61, he kicked the first man in the side of his right knee shattering the bone. He then used the side of his weapon to knock out the second man. He heard what sounded like a watermelon exploding behind him. He turned to see a man in black robes fall to the ground, his wand pointing towards Mark and he was missing half of his head. Scanning the alley quickly he said, "thanks Kriss, beers on me" and he started yelling for people to take cover.

Andi pulled one of her XCR pistols and aimed it at the man on her right, sticking it right under his chin. "Hand over the wand or I'll splatter your brains all over the ceiling" she said as she took the man's wand but he disappeared before she could get her hands on it. "Portkeyed out Sadie" she said as she moved on to the next target.

Sadie drew one of her throwing knives and chucked it at the man in front of her. It imbedded in his left shoulder causing him to drop his wand. He stumbled back a couple of steps then disappeared. "Mine too" Sadie said as she turned to the crowd to find the next target. She heard two pops as she scanned what was left the crowd, it looked like the last two bad guys bugged out. She heard running behind her and then thought about Harry. Turning she ran to the door as a group of goblins were coming toward her with their weapons at the ready.

She sighed with relief at seeing Harry was ok. But she would have to explain things when the authorities arrived. Looking around once more she said, "Heredity one and five, head home and inform Quinn of what happened. We will see you later" and she got a little agreement from the two. "Listen, I don't like this any more than you do but why should all of us get in hot water when it can be just a couple of us" she said as she was surrounded by goblins, considering they were still on the steps of the bank.

**F.E.A.R.**

Sorry about this but I need to have some fun. 


End file.
